


Home Video

by mcgonamum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Fred Weasley Lives, Ginny Weasley/Dean Thomas Engagement, Not Canon Compliant, Past Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27481441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgonamum/pseuds/mcgonamum
Summary: In which the youngest Weasley has the most memorable Christmas of her life.
Relationships: Charlie Weasley/Original Female Character(s), Dean Thomas/Ginny Weasley, Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hannah Abbott/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Cormac McLaggen
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Home Video

**Author's Note:**

> an ongoing(ish) seasonal fic on Wattpad. A oneshot on Ao3.

**December 19, 2002**

Ginny Weasley beamed at her boyfriend from the doorway to their bedroom and started to laugh as he recorded her.

"Say something to the camera, dear," Dean encouraged from behind the camera.

"Something to the camera," said Ginny with a cheeky grin as she walked towards him. Dean let out a loose chuckle before grabbing a sock from off the bed and throwing it at her. "Ahh! I've been infected! I've caught the smelly sock disease!" Ginny pretended to faint onto the bed and started cackling when Dean put down the camera and to start tickling her in the crevasse of her neck and on the sides of her stomach. "Stop! Stop!" She giggled uncontrollably, rolling around on the bed. Dean pulled his arm away, but not soon enough, and Ginny grabbed it and brought it to her mouth, where she licked a straight line from the bottom of his palm to his fingertips.

"Eww!" Dean glowered at his hand, which was covered sticky saliva, and wiped it on Ginny's sweatshirt with a laugh. Ginny sat up with a smile before reaching over Dean to grab the camera and pointed at him, zooming in and out on his grin-plastered face. He waved his arms and stuck his tongue out as he crossed his eyes at the camera, making Ginny laugh again before putting the camera back down.

"Come on love, we've got to get ready for dinner with my family," Ginny reminded Dean.

Dean stood up, his smile starting to fade. "Right, I almost forgot," he said.

"Babes, don't worry, the twins won't pull any pranks on you this year, Charlie's bringing his new girlfriend, and they've decided to target her instead," Ginny reassured Dean, grabbing his hand softly.

Dean let out a sigh of relief, "thank heavens, I don't think I could've handled another one of their practical jokes. That anti-gravity hat was quite stylish, though, I have to admit, I just wish it would've stayed on my head."

Ginny barked a laugh. "Don't worry, Dean, I know that they'll get you something just as great this year as well," she assured before moving towards her closet. "So what d'you reckon I wear?" She Asked. "Trousers with last year's Christmas jumper, or a casual dress?"

"Definitely the jumper," Dean replied. "I'll wear mine as well," he added.

Ginny smiled and pulled out her maroon jumper and a pair of black jeans from her closet and changed into them Dean changing into his jumper and a pair of blue jeans as well.

"D'you think Hermione's going to show?" Ginny asked Dean as she put her new shoes on.

"I dunno. She and Ron broke up, yeah?" Dean Asked.

"Yeah, last March. But you know my mum, she loves having everyone over, family or not. Even Harry is coming with Draco," Ginny explained.

"Isn't Hermione dating someone? I saw it in the tabloids, she's been seen with some 'mystery hunk,' as Rita Skeeter puts it," Dean laughed.

"Yeah, she's been hanging out with Cormac a lot lately, turns out he's a lot smarter than people presumed," Ginny grimaced.

"Cormac? McLaggen? _Wow._ "

"I know. Maybe she'll bring him along. I doubt Ron will be pleased."

Ginny looked at the clock as Dean stumbled around the front hallway. _5:57._

"Dean! We're going to be late, let's go!" She exclaimed.

"Hold on, Love, I can't find my shoes," he said, now searching frantically through the closet at the bottom of the staircase.

"Dean, they're at the back door, you left them there this morning," Ginny reminded him.

"Aha! Thank you, dear," Dean said when he found his shoes, exactly where Ginny had said they were. Dean came over and kissed Ginny on the top of the head once he was fully dressed in his winter attire, and the two held hands as they apparated to the front door of the Burrow, and knocked to be polite.

"Ginny! Dean! Lovely to see you both, come in dears!" Mrs. Weasley, Ginny's mother, exclaimed as she ushered them inside the house. Ginny and Dean were the third couple to arrive, after George and Angelina, and Harry and Draco, with their godson, five year old Teddy Lupin. The two couples stood up and hugged Ginny and Dean and they all started to converse on the sofas that were placed near the fireplace, when a loud crack separated them from their conversations, and Bill and Fleur stood in the middle of the kitchen with their newborn daughter, Victoire.   
  
  


The party finally started when Charlie arrived with his new girlfriend, a quidditch player from Romania named Maria, who he had apparently attended Hogwarts with. Ginny was talking with Maria and Ron about the upcoming quidditch match between the Canons and the Puddlemere, when she looked over to see Dean talking with Charlie and her father, handing Charlie what seemed to be a purse. Ginny watched the group for a second, confused, but turned her attention back to Maria, nevertheless.

"So, you play for the Harpies, right?" Maria asked.

"Yeah, I'm co-captain," Ginny humbly bragged.

"That's cool! We're playing each other in the New Year," Maria stated.

"Are we really? When?"

"On the... twenty third of January, I think," Maria replied. "Charlie may be in trouble, depending on what colours he decides to wear."

Ginny laughed as she envisioned her second eldest brother clad in a shirt that was half green, half purple to represent both the Harpies and the Romanian National Quidditch Team.

"All right everyone, dinner is ready, come sit down!" Mrs. Weasley called from the kitchen. The crowd of people in the living room rushed to the kitchen, pushing each other to try and get there first, everyone eager to taste Mrs. Weasley's annual mouthwatering Christmas feast.

Ginny sat down first, at her usual spot at the table, and Dean sat down on her left, Charlie on her right. "Hey squirt!" Charlie greeted, messing her hair. Ginny glared at him before flattening it down again.

"Hey Charlie," she replied. "Win any Quidditch World Cups recently...? Oh, wait..." Ginny laughed and Charlie smirked.

"No need to brag, Gin, we all know you carried your team to victory. I still can't believe you beat Bulgaria. You lot may be fierce, but Krum and his team are insanely intimidating. I would've cowered away the moment I saw them," Charlie remarked.

Ginny grinned. "Well I guess we know who the best Weasley sibling is then," Ginny gloated, with a response of laughs from around the table.

"Ginny was always my favourite, that's for sure," Arthur chimed, which was greeted with even more laughs.

"She did cause the least amount of trouble for us," Molly added with a look of accusation towards her sons.

"Hey! We haven't caused trouble!" George exclaimed.

"None at all!" Fred added. Ginny and Dean both looked at each other, stifling laughs, as they remembered the large swamp that the twins had left in the hallway before they left.

"That's one of the most absurd lies I've ever heard," Harry chuckled.

"Whatever do you mean, Harold?" Fred asked, teasingly.

"Please, Harriet, we are anything but trouble!"

The group laughed once more as they dug in to their Christmas feast, complimenting Molly on her cooking, and savouring every bite.  
  
  


When the time came to open presents, Ginny sat down in between Dean and her mother, who's eyes shined as she watched everyone try on their jumpers. Ginny's new jumper was green, to symbolize her newly announced co-captain-ship of the Harpies, and Deans was a navy blue, to represent his spot as lead chaser on Puddlemere United, where he was captained under Oliver Wood. Dean and Ginny both hugged Molly in thanks, and Teddy, who was playing Santa, handed Ginny her next gift. It was a small cube, wrapped in silver gift wrap, and had no indication on who it was from. Ginny unwrapped the gift wearily, uncertain if it was a prank from her brothers, and opened it to see a black ring case. She opened it, and the room went silent. The most enchanting diamond ring she had ever seen laid before her eyes. Ginny looked up with glassy eyes to see Dean in front of her, down on one knee.

"Gin, I love you with every fiber of my being. You are the love of my life, and I will never ever do anything to hurt you, except maybe accidentally during a quidditch match," he added with a laugh, tears now forming in his eyes as well. "I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Ginny Weasley, will you do me the honour of marrying me?"

Ginny let out a sob and nodded her head, wrapping her arms around Dean's neck as her face grew as red as her hair. "I love you," she sniffled.

"And I you," Dean whispered in response, releasing himself from the hug to slip the ring onto his newfound fiancée's left hand.

Ginny kissed Dean on the lips, holding his face gently, as their family cheered around them, and when they separated, Ginny looked over with a wide grin to see Charlie holding Dean's video camera.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! Again, if you wanted to see a continuation of Ginny and Dean's holidays, you can venture over to my Wattpad, @/ annxbethchase ! XD <3


End file.
